Wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones (cell phone), other mobile communication devices that are combined with cellular telephones, cellular telephones that are combined with other electronic devices, such as digital cameras, and the like have become prevalent in society. Due to the small form factors of these mobile devices, subscribers and other users may often have the mobile device with them at all times of the day and night. For example, a user may have a cell phone clipped to a belt, in a brief case, purse or a computer bag, for example. Also, it is typical for the cell phone owner (or “user”) to use the cell phone for most of the owner's telephonic communications.
Due to this ready availability of cell phones, it is not uncommon for a user to receive calls from certain persons or organizations at a moment when the user is already otherwise occupied. By way of example, and not limitation, the user may be driving a car or engaging in any other activity that prevents the user from taking notes or otherwise memorializing the call. Thus, if the user cannot take notes as necessary during a call, the user may not capture important information such as, but not limited to, a destination address; an order from a customer including quantity, price, unit, etc.; a telephone number; or an individual's business contact information such as a name, a title, a business address, etc.
Thus, mobile device users may benefit from systems and methods that enable information from calls to be automatically memorialized and reported to the user according to the user's predetermined preferences for the various types of information that may be communicated during a call.